In recent years, there are arguments about a limitation of a digital computer because of exponential increase in the amount of money for investments for equipment concerning to a minute processing technology, then an analog computer is calling attention. However, analog, a multi-valued register or memory is needed to keep the inside data of an analog computer, such means has not been realized yet.